Promesa
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Trunks jamás faltará a la promesa que le hizo a Mai. Trunks x Mai, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer** : Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

 **Advertencias** : Universo alternativo. Posible aunque no intencional OoC por el curso común de la historia.

 **Notas** : Tengan a mano pañuelitos desechables porque esto se va a poner feo.

* * *

 **PROMESA**

* * *

 _«Daría todo por escucharte decir una vez más_

 _Que el universo fue hecho sólo para ser visto por mis ojos»_

 _Saturn—._ _ **Sleeping at Last**_

* * *

Al encontrarse con la fotografía, su cuerpo entero tembló.

El espasmo fue tan emotivo como certero, dándole precisamente en el corazón. No esperaba encontrarla; el recuerdo movió los hilos de sus manos hasta dar con ella. Una fotografía en blanco y negro que había tomado Goten.

Mai y él, recién casados. Tal como rezaba la parte trasera, era una fotografía de hace exactos veintiocho años.

Ella lucía radiante. Él, mantenía la mirada seductora y profunda que conservará para siempre. En el silencio imperturbable de la casa, debió tapar su boca para ahogar el llanto repentino que se le atoró en la garganta para no atentar contra el sueño de Mai, quien dormía su siesta en la habitación. Quiso ir a verla; no lo hizo. Volvió a revolver los antiguos muebles buscando más fotos. En la sala, esa era la única que había. Todas las demás, las tenía Mai guardadas quizás en qué bolso antiguo o caja de madera, olvidadas en algún rincón, tal como sus recuerdos.

.

Trunks acabó de servir la sopa blanca de coliflores en un plato, y preparó la bandeja. Al tomarla y levantar su cabeza, se encontró de golpe con su propio reflejo en el vidrio roído de la puerta de la cocina. Su rostro portaba arrugas, unas cuantas apenas perceptibles, que sólo Bulma había observado. No era de extrañar que su cuerpo híbrido comenzara a inclinarse hacia su lado humano, con tan abrumadora existencia. Su cabello lila ya portaba canas, tal como su barba. Cincuenta y seis años no podían disimularse, ni siquiera en el saiyajin.

No se detuvo a pensar que esa era la edad de Mai cuando se había casado con él.

Caminó hacia la habitación. Golpeó antes de entrar, no recibió respuesta. Dándole la espalda, entró. Mai estaba sentada en la cama, con la mirada negra perdida, las manos temblorosas. Su rostro arrugado no volteó jamás hacia él. Su cabello lo mantenía largo, era tan blanco que parecía un gran copo de nieve sobre su cabeza. Tan blanco como su sopa, tan blanca como su mente.

—Mai, mi amor—Habló Trunks, como si le diera miedo interrumpir algo importante—Te traje tu comida.

Ella no responde.

Trunks deja la bandeja sobre la mesa de luz y dobla sus rodillas a un lado de la cama para acercársele, sin perturbarla, sin producir nada en ella.

—Necesitas alimentarte.

Siente el impulso de tomar su mano, blanca y manchada por la edad. Lo hace. Ella sigue sin contestar. Sus labios están secos, manchados, como toda la piel de su rostro.

Prefiere no insistir más. Por ello, prefiere dirigir la cuchara de plata con la sopa a los labios de Mai. Así, ella empieza a comer sin negarse.

Trunks, movido por el amor eterno y la paciencia, continúa su tarea hasta que el plato se vacía. Cuando lo deja en la bandeja para llevárselo, Mai vuelve su mirada hacia él.

—¿Quién eres tú?

.

Eterno había sido el amor que le juró. Tan eterno como sincero. Incorruptible. Tal como en ese momento sentía el corazón, porque el amor que sintió por ella jamás le permitiría sucumbir en la desesperación.

Mai estaba mejor ahora.

.

Había prometido sacarla a pasear por la ciudad, comprarle un helado de fresa y escuchar todo lo que quisiera decirle. Mai le habló de su vida, de la relación que tenía con Pilaf y Shuu, del susto que le dio darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de alguien veintiocho años menor que ella. Trunks mantenía su expresión imperturbable, de una paciencia inaudita, mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba suavemente, sin desesperarse, sin largarse a llorar, pese al panorama desolador que se avecinaba. Mai no lo sabía; jamás lo haría, pero Trunks, mientras la miraba sonreír como una niña, se prometió a sí mismo cuidarla.

.

Mientras Mai cocinaba, Trunks acomodaba la mesa. De pronto, se percató de que las manos de Mai no se movían, y los ojos estaban inyectados de incertidumbre frente a un objeto tan burdo como una cuchara. El estofado comenzó a secarse demasiado.

—Trunks, ¿yo no estaba cocinando con un tenedor?

—No, mi amor, estabas con esa misma cuchara de palo.

Ella no respondió nada más. Miró a su esposo, la cuchara que tenía en la mano, y movida por la inercia continuó revolviendo la sopa.

Trunks pensó inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien.

.

—Ella debería estar en un asilo, Trunks, te terminarás enfermando tú también.

—No me voy a alejar de ella, Bra. Ni aunque me cueste la vida.

.

El diagnóstico era claro. El médico, conmovido y extrañado por la peculiar pareja que lo visitaba en su consulta, le hizo a Mai unos ejercicios sencillos que pusieran en práctica su memoria y que le dieran muestra de cómo es que estaba funcionando. Tres palabras: azul, barco, casa. Conceptos sencillos que, luego de una conversación variada, ella debía recordar.

Sólo recordaba "azul".

Mai salió de la consulta a paso lento, serena, con una sonrisa resignada que acompañaba su rostro arrugado y su largo y blanco cabello. Trunks se quedó con el médico.

—Tu esposa tiene Alzheimer, Trunks.

.

Era de noche, invierno, donde la oscuridad se hacía presente muchas horas antes. Los días eran cada vez más cortos, tal como los destellos de Mai. Repentinos, que hacían a Trunks sonreír de felicidad por apenas unos instantes. Luego, se esfumaban como si jamás hubieran llegado.

En ese eterno y enfermizo juego oscilaba su cordura y su corazón.

Trunks paseaba una suave esponja por la espalda de Mai, quien jugaba con el agua tibia de la tina como si volviera a tener seis años. Con el cabello blanco hacia adelante, Trunks repasaba cada detalle de la piel que limpiaba sin cansarse. Cada mancha marrón era una muestra del triunfo del tiempo sobre los encantos de su esposa. Encantos que nadie veía, salvo él.

De pronto, Mai dejó de jugar y volteó su mirada negra hacia él. Una mirada teñida de miedo y extrañeza.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Le preguntó.

Trunks devolvió su mirada azul. Como si hubiera sido la primera vez que le explicaba, le respondió con voz calma y llena de amor.

—Soy tu esposo, Mai, te estoy cuidando.

—¿M-mi esposo? ¿Tú?

—Sí, mi amor—Besó la mano manchada y arrugada de Mai, por el tiempo y por el agua, y volvió a mirarla embelesado—. Soy tu esposo, por eso te cuido.

Ella, con los labios finos ligeramente separados, desvió lentamente la mirada hacia algún otro lugar, sin entender nada, pero sin decirlo.

—Tranquila, Mai—Le dijo Trunks, entonces—estarás bien.

»Estaremos bien.

.

No había sido fácil conquistarla, no. Ella, tan conservadora, de una generación anterior a la suya, contemporánea más bien a su madre que a él, se le resistió durante dos años enteros. Fue más bien por su tradición, porque si de ella hubiera dependido, hubiera caído rendida ante ese universo desde el primer minuto. Él la conquistó con un detalle tras otro. Transformó su naturaleza revoltosa por la paciencia de un caballero.

Todo, por ella.

Cuando miró hacia su lado derecho, donde él estaba esperando su respuesta, ella no titubeó ni un solo segundo.

—Sí, acepto.

De blanco inmaculado, imperturbable su sonrisa y felicidad, él levantó su velo y la besó.

—Prometo estar a tu lado para siempre, Mai.

.

Hace mucho tiempo que Mai ya no gozaba de la juventud, ni siquiera cuando conoció a Trunks. En el momento en que comenzaron a vivir juntos, ella se sintió una mujer nueva. Él le había enseñado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Le enseñó a gozar, a reírse de lo más superfluo, a disfrutar de la compañía de quien contiene en el pecho la mitad del corazón propio.

Mientras Trunks peinaba su cabello largo, sentado detrás de ella en la cama, el silencio, una vez más, los envolvió. Trunks adoraba esos silencios, estaba más que familiarizado con ellos, desde siempre. Disfrutaba de Mai cuando le hablaba, cuando lo miraba en la oscuridad mientras todo el mundo hacía eco de lo ajeno al pequeño universo que compartían. Ahora, adoraba peinar su cabello, recogerlo en una trenza larga y blanca, una que, con el paso del tiempo, se hacía cada vez más fina.

Mai comenzaba a alejarse de él de a poco, casi imperceptiblemente, en el eterno mar del olvido.

Sin darse cuenta, lloró.

.

Imaginarla durmiendo en la habitación principal era lo único que lograba mantenerlo firme. Ella ya no estaba con él físicamente, y la sensación de soledad era tan fuerte como cuando Mai le preguntó por primera vez quién era él.

.

De pronto, un destello.

Uno tan minúsculo como repentino, como si algo dentro de ella hubiera despertado para volver a dormirse inmediatamente.

Mientras Trunks le ponía los zapatos, lo miró y percibió en él, aquel hombre cansado y silencioso, una parte de ella que había olvidado.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Soy Trunks, Mai. Tu esposo.

Ella, movida por la memoria perdida pero encontrada de pronto, movió su mano temblorosa y manchada a los cabellos lilas de Trunks, acariciándolos. De pronto, recordó efectivamente quién era él, y no pudo guardarse la pregunta. Ésta salió sola de su boca.

—¿Y no te cansas de mí, Trunks?

Él, conmovido el corazón y el alma entera, le responde sin dudar.

—No, mi amor—Mirándola desde su lugar, hacia arriba, donde ella lo esperaba sentada en la silla de ruedas, desbocó todo lo que de pronto lo golpeó. Él también contaba con destellos, así como ella, así como el instante en el que se conocieron—. Te prometí cuidarte, aunque fuera desde lejos, desde la costa de ese mar infinito.

Ella le sonríe apenas. Qué bello era sentir que volvía a casa.

—Ya no será necesario.

.

—¿Es que no lo ves, Mai? —Le pregunta él de pronto, entusiasmado como un niño, ante ella.

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunta sin comprender.

—Todo lo que ves ahora mismo—dice, señalando la enorme ventana de la nave que les muestra la infinidad de estrellas que existen en el universo—todo lo que te he mostrado, lo que siento por ti…—toma sus manos, tal como lo hará veintiocho años después, a punto de dar el último y eterno adiós—lo más hermoso que puedas imaginarte, fue hecho solamente para que lo disfrutemos.

.

—Cumplí mi promesa, mi amor—Le dirá él de pronto, desde la costa, hacia el mar en donde ella ya no está perdida, sino que ya abandonó para siempre—. Ahora, tú podrás cuidarme a mí desde el infinito.

Y tal como ella se lo había prometido poco antes de unir sus vidas para siempre, la luz de su corazón, eternamente enamorado, lo cuidaría a él, incluso después de la muerte.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _Sí, lo sé. Yo me echaba de menos en este formato, y sentía que le debía algo así escrito a Dragon Ball._

 _El otro día mi mamá me conversó sobre un video que vio en internet sobre un matrimonio de ancianos donde ella tenía esta enfermedad. Yo inmediatamente pensé en Trunks y Mai, imaginármelos en este escenario fue casi un golpe a mi corazón, me impactó tanto que necesité escribirlo. Y helo aquí. Sinceramente, la enfermedad del Alzheimer también toca una fibra sensible en mí. Una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo padece de ella, y qué doloroso ha sido. Siento que escribo esto en honor a mi_ Abuelo, _una de las personas de espíritu más puro que conozco. Una persona como hay pocas en el mundo. Dedicárselo a él es menester._

 _El fanfic no lo he corregido aún, y perdón mi ansiedad incontrolable por querer publicarlo_ right now _, no me aguanté. Mil perdones._

 _Y sí: tal como en_ 28 _de **Schala** , las edades de Trunks y Mai son las "originales". Mai, en el presente, tenía 84 años._

 _Si les gustó, si leyeron, si dejarán comentario o de alguna manera el lector se manifestará, siempre será bien recibido._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
